User blog:CEDJunior/How The Bellas' Feud Should Be Booked
A full week has passed since Nikki Bella turned into a villainess and betrayed her sister, Brie Bella, during her match against Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam. We all saw this coming for months, and it was definitely worth the wait! Nikki made her entrance assumingly to make things even after Triple H's interference, and she and Brie even cornered Stephanie inside the ring. It really appeared that Stephanie was going to finally pay for her numerous sins against the Bellas, but at that moment, the evil Nikki attacked Brie and helped Stephanie defeat her. I watched Nikki's heel turn over and over and replayed it in my head for days, and it gets better every time! This truly was the best Diva heel turn this year, and the best one in a long time. It was so good that I literally wanted SummerSlam to hurry up and end and the next day to come quickly! Nikki said on Twitter that she would reveal why she did what she did to Brie, and she gave a terrific heel promo the next night on Raw. Nikki said that it was Brie who betrayed her; claiming that Brie mistreated her throughout their entire lives and that she made the Bella Twins all about her. She later said that she was free from her sister's stranglehold and that she never considered Brie her sister in the first place. Brie later confronted Nikki over her actions, but Nikki would deliver a vicious slap to her sister and screamed that she would never forgive her. Heel Nikki would compete for the first time since her villainous turn on Main Event, defeating Emma in singles action. Nikki did a great job displaying her heel character in that match. I loved how she reacted to the crowd and her expressions during her match. It's been documented that Nikki was more of a natural heel than Brie when they were villains together; the last week was evidence of that. After Raw ended, SummerSlam Backstage Pass was shown on the WWE Network, with exclusive material shown before and after the Brie/Stephanie match. Nikki was shown on the before material talking with Brie and rolling her eyes over Brie's phone conversation with her husband, Daniel Bryan. Brie thanked Nikki for being there for her, but they were cut off when Nikki's cell phone rang. Brie's phone rang later, and she cut off Nikki, who wanted to talk to Brie about her call. After Brie walked away, Nikki knocked on a door and entered; the door was revealed to be the one to the office of The Authority. Before I continue, I have to comment on how borderline delusional some fans are. You should read the comments on social media. People are calling Nikki all sorts of horrible names that I will not repeat on this blog, with other responding that it's all just a storyline, which it is. The twins are also playing out their roles on social media photos; always shown separately, which I love. The main question is, "Where is this feud going?" If it were up to me, this sibling rivalry should last up to WrestleMania XXXI. I'm thinking far ahead to Survivor Series, but I have to put together the scenarios that would lead up to the PPV, which is about three months away. I would think that Brie would be set up to be put in handicap matches just like Nikki was; in fact, I would have it be Nikki's idea. I do see this heel role leading to Nikki capturing the Divas Championship, and I thought of a way she could win the title. I had this planned for Night of Champions, but it could happen at Hell in a Cell, too. If they somehow do Paige vs AJ Lee vs Natalya @ NOC, then I can see a scenario where Nattie actually wins the title, but Stephanie McMahon comes out and announces that Nattie will have to defend the title on the spot. At that moment, Nikki comes in and attacks Nattie from behind, and delivers her finisher to take the title from her. By November, I see the face Divas having enough and aligning with Brie in her rivalry with her evil twin sister, and that will lead to the big Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match. Oh boy! Brie would have Natalya, Naomi, Summer Rae, and Layla on her team, while the evil Nikki would have Cameron, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes, and Alicia Fox on her team. I originally wanted to keep non-Total Divas Layla and Alicia out, but it would be more logical to put them in. It keeps the 5-on-5 concept alive, and Layla would be with her "SLayers" partner, plus Alicia has served as one of Stephanie's evil henchwomen as well. As I said, WrestleMania XXXI should be the climactic end of the Bellas' rivalry. Why? In an interview years ago, the twins stated that their ultimate dream match would be against each other at WrestleMania. A title wasn't mentioned, but I figured that it would go without saying. So I would think that Brie would become #1 Contender entering WM31 and face Nikki at the event. However, one of my Twitter followers made my WM scenario better. That person told me that Brie would still want some payback against Stephanie over Sunday night, and she said to me that Brie should follow the same path to the DIvas Championship that her husband, Daniel Bryan, took to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX. Brie can face Stephanie at WM31 and after she beats her, she'll face Nikki for the title. That match should be an epic and lenghty encounter, but it will end with Brie getting her ultimate redemption and defeating her sister to capture the Divas Championship. Now what happens after the match should be memorable and touching. After Brie celebrates her victory, she engage in an eye-to-eye staredown with her sister. After the two look at each other, they should break character and hug each other; a very warm and tearful embrace. What would make it just a bit better is Stephanie coming in and mocking their embrace, and even berating Nikki for "failing to get the job done" against Brie--even going as far as to slap Nikki. This would lead to both Bellas attacking Stephanie and kicking her out of the ring, which would put the twins back together. I realize I'm getting way ahead of myself, but as I said in previous blogs, this feud has huge implications! It's only been a week, but I have loved the way that Nikki has portrayed herself as a villainess since last Sunday, and I am just itching to see what happens next. Maybe everything happens the way I mapped it out, maybe not. We won't know until the time comes. Category:Blog posts